doubletroublefandomcom-20200215-history
Jenny and Laurie
The friendship and rivalry between Jenny Healy and Laurie Evans began when Jenny joined The Odyssey as the new reporter. Rivalry History Double Trouble In the first Double Trouble episode, Laurie meets Jenny in her class. Guys wolf whistle at her, including Laurie's boyfriend, Marvin Dilton. She was envious of Jenny for not only her brains, but for her beauty. In the first book of Double Trouble, taking place at chapter 11, at the Odyssey booth, Jenny walks up to Laurie asking to join. Laurie says that people are selected to be a part of the staff, not just by signing up. Jenny asks Laurie how could she make that happen, so she tells Jenny to write a 100 word paper on how evil Santa Mira cheerleaders can be. Later, she is seen rearranging the bulletin board for the paper when Laurie walks in with a 5-page paper. Laurie says that no one would read it because of its length, but Jenny responds by saying "You don't know that." Laurie gets mad because she doesn't appreciate somebody telling her how to do her job. She suddenly tells Jenny that the staff is full, much to Jenny's dismay. Later, Laurie's boyfriend tells Jenny that Laurie doesn't like her because Jenny is a "pretty girl" and pretty girls make her sick. In chapter 13, Jenny tells Laurie that she is the best reporter and deserves to be on the staff. But Laurie wouldn't budge, and tells her to go hang out with the popular club. Shocked that Laurie offended her, Jenny asks her what was her problem. Despite her objections, Laurie gives Jenny a chance, by writing an article. In , Both Jenny and Laurie are being interviewed for a spot for the Santa Mira Times. Jenny blows her interview and Laurie aces hers. But, Jenny gets the job instead. Jenny returns to the Odyssey and Laurie fires her from the paper. Jenny wanted to know what was up with Laurie. Then Jenny shows up at Melinda Fox's office and tells her what happened at Laurie's interview. Melinda tells Jenny that the reason why Laurie was passed over was because she wasn't skinny nor pretty like Jenny. Jenny was shocked and horrified to hear it, she thought that Melinda hired her was because of her journalistic skills and not because of her image. She quits and tells Laurie the real reason why Jenny was selected. Jenny asks to have her spot on the Odyssey back with one catch: expose Melinda's discriminating ways. In the Earthquake episode, Jenny and Laurie, along with Jenny's friend, Stacie and Laurie's boyfriend, Marvin were trapped in the school library when they earthquake hit. Christie was injured during the earthquake. They finally escaped the library before the aftershock destroys the library. Jenny was the one who drove to the hospital. Notes *They're both the smartest girls in Leawood High history *Laurie said that the reason she hated Jenny was because she was much prettier than her and got more attention to the guys in school that it made Laurie feel jealous of her, though in time Laurie had grow to respect her. *They are both reporters of The Odyssey, but Jenny excells at it, better than Laurie. *They both graduated at the end of the Double Trouble: The Final Year series. *Jenny saved Laurie's life during the Leawood Thunderstorm. *They both had a dislike for Sage McConnell. *Laurie had a dislike for Jenny's ex-boyfriend, Paul Porter and her twin sister, Megan, but became civil with them. *Laurie's daughter, Robin, shares similarites with Jenny. *Laurie's sister, Katie flirted with Jenny in -. *Laurie was among a few characters to learn of Jenny's pregnancy in Teen Mom. The others were Megan, Paul, Stacie, and Marvin. Category:Rivalries Category:Friendly Relationship